des gars et des complexes
by ylg
Summary: rien n'est simple, dans la vie de nos quatre compères de la bande à Sanzo, niveau relations. 1er oneshot : plutôt cracké, 938, 93, 58. 2e: plus sérieux, 95, 958, 58. 3e : 53 mais c'est compliqué. 4e: 859, un genre d'erreur. 5e: encore 53, à première vue. 6e: 895, langue étrangère. 7e: 3958, contre le reste du monde. 8e: Gojyo seul et frustré. MàJ, 9e: 985, ouvrir leur lit. ::yaoi::
1. Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, complexes

Y'a un truc 'achement bien avec cette série : si on a envie de chercher, on peut trouver de la louchitude entre _tous_ les persos et couples qu'on veut. Profitons-en !  
Y'a un autre truc bien si on veut aller par là : c'est la possibilité de symboliser les personnages par des nombres et de laisser le calendrier vous suggérer des couples, voire des triouples selon les années, et voir si vous pouvez les faire marcher.

* * *

**Titre :** un p'tit peu trop complexe  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Saiyūki Reload (à situer plutôt après les tomes 8-9, mais non spoilant)  
**Personnages/Couples :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai (et Jeep) ; Gokū/Sanzō/Hakkai – avec un épilogue versant sur Gojyō/Hakkai  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya

**Prompts :** 9/3/8, 9/3  
**Nombre de mots :** 700 et des brouettes - que du dialogue.

oOo

« He, Hakkai ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Oh, Gojyō, ça n'est pas nouveau, ça. Ça fait longtemps qu'on...

- Nan. J'veux dire, si comme tu le prétends, notre ouistiti est en train de grandir ?

- Je ne prétends rien, je constate.

- Ouais, ouais. On va pas recommencer le débat.

- Donc, ton problème ?

- Ah non, ça va être _ton_ problème.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bon. Tu vois, ce complexe d'Oedipe dont on nous rebat les oreilles avec-

- Qui donc ? Ça ne s'applique pas à toi ni moi, déjà, ça. Ni à Sanzō pour ce que j'en sais.

- Aah, laisse-moi finir.

- Pardon.

- Un « nous » général. Le monde. Pas juste nous quatre.

- Kyûu !

- Ou cinq. Enfin. Donc, l'adolescent... Quoi ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Mais rien du tout. Je t'écoute.

- C'est parce que j'appelle le chimpanzé nain adolescent, c'est ça ?

- Continue ton histoire, Gojyō, c'est toi qui t'interromps, là.

- Grmm. Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. La figure paternelle et la figure maternelle. _Le jeune_ entre en conflit avec la figure paternelle. Pour l'amour de la figure maternelle et doit le tuer. Enfin, « le », l'image du père, dans sa tête. Pour grandir et devenir adulte.

(- Kyûu ?

- _Maa_, Jeep ? Comment ça, « il m'imite » ?

- Kyûu.

- Ah. Oui.)

- Hey, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Et donc, « devenir adulte » ?

- Beeen... la figure maternelle pour n-... pour Gokū c'est toi, et la figure paternelle c'est forcément Sanzō.

- Ah ha hah. Donc tu crains qu'ils ne se laissent emporter et se cognent dessus à propos de ma vertu ?

- ...

- ...

- Ça a l'air trop con comme idée, hein ?

- Oh, je ne dis pas ça. C'est une théorie intéressante.

- Mais ?

- Mais quoi ?

- Quand tu emploies ce ton il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi, Hakkai. Je te connais.

- Ah ha hah. Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Bon... _mais_ je crains que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées. Gokū est beaucoup plus attaché à Sanzō qu'à moi. S'il devait entrer en conflit à cause de, disons, la projection de fantasmes -et j'emploie le mot « fantasmes » au sens premier du terme, pas dépravé-

- Pourquoi t'as besoin de préciser ?

- Fantasmes des figures parentales qu'il n'a pas eues en grandissant mais que nous pouvons lui offrir par substitution... ou tout simplement pour des histoires d'affection, images parentales ou non... je pense que ça serait moi qui serais en danger, pas Sanzō.

- Euh ?

- Si on s'en tient à l'hypothèse, bien sûr, que Sanzō est une figure paternelle, et moi maternelle. Va pour Sanzō figure d'autorité, c'est aisé à envisager. Quant à moi... me vois-tu comme une figure protectrice ?

- ...Entrons pas dans ce débat-là, OK ? Déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.

- Comme tu veux.

- Ceci dit...

- C'est quand même une hypothèse foireuse ?

- He bien... il me semble que le complexe d'Oedipe se résoud vers l'âge de sept ans, pas à l'adolescence. Les conflits relatifs à l'autorité à cet âge ont une autre origine.

- ...Oh.

- Ça résoud ton problème ?

- Euuh... ben je suppose que oui. 'tain. Je passe pour un con maintenant ?

- Mais non. C'était une question légitime, en un sens.

- _Quel_ sens ?

- ...

- Hakkai ?

- Non, non, ne fais pas attention.

- Tch. Comme si. »

oo

« Au fait. Ça ne te ressemble pas de sortir des histoires de psychologie.

- Baaah, des trucs que j'ai dû entendre quelque part. À la télé ou dans un magazine.

- Je ne discute pas tes sources, Gojyō. Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive.

- ...

- T'as l'air de penser que je tire ça d'une vidéo ou d'un magazine porno. Et que j'récite des trucs sans les comprendre.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Kyû !!

- Nah. Laisse tomber. Je pense tout seul.

- Kyû ?

- Quoi ? Il croit que je sais pas penser, le rat volant ?

- Gojyō, ne t'en prends pas à Jeep, voyons, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Ouais, ouais. Bon laisse tomber toutes ces histoires de psycho quoi que ce soit et _surtout_ des affections du chimpanzé et repasse-moi une bière.

- Avec plaisir.

- Cool.

- Mais quand même, Gojyō, tu n'as pas répondu à _ma_ question.

- Hn ? Quelle question ?

- Me vois-tu comme une figure maternelle ?

- Euuh..!

- Gojyō ?

- ... »


	2. Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, devenir un homme

**Titre :** un singe et un kappa sont dans un placard... dommage qu'on n'ait pas la suite de la blague.  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Saiyūki Reload  
**Personnages/Couples :** Gokū/Gojyō, Gojyō/Hakkai  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya

**Prompts :** 9/5, 9/5/8  
**Nombre de mots :** pas loin de 800 et ensuite la fin reste ouverte.

**Timeline/Spoil** : Reload, tomes 7 et 8, et peut-être même jusque 9. Du genre gros **gros vilain spoil**. Sérieux. Si vous ne suivez que les sorties VF et n'avez pas lu de scans à côté, ne lisez pas cette fic. Revenez plus tard, dans quelques mois, quand deux tomes de plus auront été traduits. D'accord ?

oOo

« Alors t'es un homme maintenant, ouistiti ? »

Gokū regarde Gojyō sans comprendre. L'air réjoui du kappa ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Au lieu de le chambrer comme il l'aurait fait peut-être encore deux jours avant, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Alleeez. T'as embrassé une fille.  
- Euh. »

Quand Gokū comprend de quoi cause Gojyo, ça n'est pas l'illumination mais un coup de massue. Il baisse les yeux, chagrin.  
« Nan. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. »

Gojyō hausse un sourcil.  
« Oh ? Et tu vas me dire qua ça t'a pas plu ?  
- Beeen...  
- Non, franchement ? » Gojyo commence à s'inquiéter et lui tapote encore l'épaule, pour l'encourager.

« Elle est morte juste après, fait Gokū, déconfit.  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !  
- Et je savais même pas son nom.  
- Oh merde...  
- Et puis tu trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à Sanzō, » ajoute-t-il, encore plus malheureux.

Là-dessus Gojyō le lâche brutalement et se prend le front, en rajoutant à sa fausse panique pour cacher son embarras réel.  
« Oh putain oh putain oh putain. J'y crois pas. On aurait dû s'inquiéter quand t'as commencé à baver après les muscles de Gat, je le savais. Hakkaaaaai ! Pourquoi t'as pas rempli correctement ton rôle de mère poule ?? »

Avant que Goku réussisse à placer, timidement, que Hakkai était beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre, Gojyo l'a déjà rattrapé, cette fois par les deux épaules à la fois, et le secoue (comme un singe le cocotier, non, mauvaise image :) comme un prunier.  
« C'est ça ? T'aurais préféré que ça soit Sanzō qui t'embrasse ??  
- Waaah ! Arrête !! »

Réalisant qu'il y va peut-être un peu fort, Gojyō le relâche, un peu trop brutalement. Un peu comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« C'est même pas vrai, d'abord, » ronchonne Gokū après avoir repris son équilibre. Il croise les bras et boude. "Un homme", hein ? Pour le moment, il ressemble plus à un enfant vexé.

« On n'embrasse pas Sanzō. On ne peut pas le toucher. C'est le soleil, » marmonne-t-il, gêné.

Gojyō en laisse tomber la cigarette qui lui pendait du bec, mais a encore assez de présence d'esprit et de réflexes pour la rattraper au vol.

« Ah. Bon. Euh, ouf ? Tu sais, il est encore temps d'aimer les filles. Même si tu aimes les gros muscles et que tu... euh, que tu aimes beaucoup-beaucoup Sanzō. (Oh putain dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train d'avoir vraiment cette conversation...) Les filles c'est vachement bien aussi. Je peux t'en présenter. Je peux te montrer comment on les drague.  
- Euh, j'ai pas trop envie.  
- Mais si !  
- Euh, non ? »

Gojyō fait un pas en arrière et prend une grande inspiration.  
« Ok. Ok, Ok, Ok. C'est vrai qu'ya pas de mal à ça non plus, après tout. Euh. Je te demanderai à Hakkai de venir te parler et te dire que c'est pas grave, que ça arrive, que tu peux quand même devenir médecin ou professeur - enfin entre nous, ça a vraiment rien à voir et j'pense pas que tu y arrives avec ton cerveau, oustisti, » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil forcé.

Gokū soupire, fatigué par tout ce cirque.  
« Laisse tomber.  
- Bon, bon... »

Pendant quelques minutes, l'incident semble clos. Chacun retombe dans ses occupations et dans le silence (même Goku, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se plaindre d'avoir faim). Dans un silence gêné, quand même...  
Jusqu'à ce que finalement, le jeune garçon se rapproche de son camarade et le tire par la manche pour attirer son attention. Rougissant d'embarras, il lui demande,

« Dis, Gojyō ? À propos de tout à l'heure ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu... tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »

Gojyō en recrache sa cigarette. Cette fois, il est trop choqué pour en faire quoi que ce soit.  
« De quoi ?  
- Sans le dire à Hakkai, bien sûr.  
- Attends, attends, attends...  
- Je sais que tu l'embrasses quand vous croyez que je vous vois pas. Vous avez commencé ça quand Sanzo est parti. »

Gojyō déglutit péniblement.

« S'te plaît ? J'ai envie de savoir comment ça fait. »

Sha Gojyō, dragueur invétéré, grande gueule incorrigible, maître en bagout en tout genre se trouve à court de mots face à un loupiot qu'il traite habituellement de petit singe sans cervelle.

Ignorant la remarque concernant Hakkai, il lui fait remarquer, d'une voix bizarrement étranglée que,  
« Et cette fille, alors ? Tu sais comment ça fait, non ?  
- Mais c'est pas pareil.  
- Oh ?  
- Non, j't'ai dit. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Sans demander. Moi je voudrais savoir comment c'est... »

Gokū cherche ses mots. Il sait très bien ce qu'il veut dire, mais a peur d'en faire part à son ami. Mais bon sang, si Gojyō lui-même était prêt à le traiter en homme, d'égal à égal, si maintenant n'est pas le moment de faire preuve d'honnêteté et de courage, alors ça ne le sera jamais !

« Comment c'est quand on le fait parce qu'on en a envie. Avec quelqu'un dont on a envie. »


	3. Gojyo, Sanzo, en plein déni

**Titre :** Les murs et les carapaces  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō/Genjyō Sanzō  
**Genre : **_denial_/UST_  
_**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya pour cette version des personnages et de leur histoire, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **flash-back du tome 4 (première série)  
**Thème **8#02,"première impression" pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

oOo

On dit que la première impression est souvent la bonne ; si ça renforce la spontanéité ça entretient aussi les préjugés. Et peut-être même les fausses idées ?

Celle de Gojyō concernant Sanzō ? Qu'il était beau, inaccessible, et pas commode. Attirant aussi, inexplicablement.

Il lui a donné envie de lui faire bien pire que juste le taquiner ; Sha Gojyō ne donne pas dans les taquineries (ou alors très rarement, pour une fille visiblement horriblement timide) : dans l'immense majorité des cas, il va juste franco. Mais que ça soit un homme qui lui provoque une telle envie c'est nouveau. Et déstabilisant.

Ce moine a un visage presque semblable à celui d'une fille – et c'est justement une première impression que Sanzō déteste faire : gracieux, fragile, tellement ça serait facile de lui imposer sa volonté ? Tu parles !! il ne compte plus les rustres qu'il a dû envoyer paître pour une remarque ou un geste déplacé dans ce sens.

Gojyō au contraire a vu tout de suite qu'il était tout sauf « facile ». Nan, ce type-là n'est absolument pas docile. Et puis, chose qui compte beaucoup pour un homme à femmes, malgré son visage et la délicatesse apparente de ses membres, c'est clair qu'il a le corps d'un homme. Ça tombe bien, il en a aussi les manières. Pas de confusion possible.

Passé cela...

Pour eux la deuxième impression a confirmé la première et il leur a fallu beaucoup apprendre à se connaître pour commencer à découvrir les couches supplémentaires cachées sous les apparences.

S'il veut quelque chose de lui il faudra négocier âprement, ou carrément de manière musclée, faire usage de la force.

Sanzō n'est pas prêt à lui donner quoi que ce soit de son plein gré, autre qu'un coup de poing ou une bastos. Des insultes, à la limite ; encore que se contenter d'un regard méprisant : « même pas la peine que j'ouvre la bouche pour si peu » ça a l'air de lui suffire en général.

« J'écoute pas les suppliques des mecs, » a dit Gojyō de son côté dès le départ. Il ressent ça dans l'autre sens aussi : Sanzō non plus n'écoutera pas ça.

Ils ont posé tous les deux un interdit là-dessus. Ça ne sera pas facile de le rompre. S'ils le veulent un jour ça sera un combat et entre eux deux et contre soi-même pour chacun.

Quelque part, ça serait rompre la première impression qu'ils se sont donnée mutuellement. Elle n'était fausse en soi, dans leur cas. Mais pas complète, non plus. Et s'ils décident finalement de passer outre ils se retrouveront en face d'une personne très différente de celle à laquelle ils croyaient avoir chacun à faire au début.

Ça n'annule pas la validité des premières impressions dans leur ensemble ni du désir au premier regard mais ferait alors de l'attraction dans son ensemble une notion discutable...

Si Gojyō et Sanzō osaient donner leur avis là-dessus, ils diraient que les secondes, troisièmes, et d'une manière générale les impressions persistantes les dérangent plus que le reste, puisqu'elles sont plus difficiles à négliger comme « erreurs d'appréciation ». Mais justement, ce même entêtement borné qui alimente leur persistance les empêche de le reconnaître... et confirme encore et toujours ce que chacun pense de l'autre.


	4. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, un accident disons

**Titre : **C'était un accident, on va dire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō/Son Gokū, Cho Hakkai  
**Genre : **expérimentation  
**Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **mention de sexe, mais aucune description graphique  
- tant pis pour la personne qui réclamait des _lemons_ sans même un s'il-te-plaît ; je rappelle que les ratings les plus élevés sont interdits sur ce site, et d'abord je n'ai pas envie de me lancer là-dedans  
**Thème :** 8#05, déçu" pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots :** 303

oOo

Ça a commencé par de la curiosité, de Gokū envers le comportement de Gojyō avec les filles, et de sa frustration aussi à cause de Sanzō qui refusait d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce sujet, ne serait-ce que pour expliquer. (Quant à demander des explications à Hakkai, ça n'a fait qu'aggraver son problème de compréhension, en fait.) Un peu d'envie, aussi, à force.

Un peu par hasard, un soir de pluie où Sanzō et Hakkai s'étaient une fois de plus retirés dans leurs forteresses de silence, comme il fallait bien passer le temps entre eux, avec beaucoup d'alcool impliqué, ils ont tenté de tirer au clair les questions de Gokū directement par une explication pratique.

Conclusion pour les deux : une expérience décevante, finalement. À ne pas renouveler. Pour Gokū, c'était ennuyeux et sans être désagréable en soi il n'en voit toujours pas franchement l'intérêt ; pour Gojyō, si sur le moment c'était marrant, une fois redevenu sobre, se rappeler ce qu'il a fait c'était carrément terrifiant.

...Et ça n'est encore rien face au regard que pose Hakkai sur lui à ce moment-là. Il sait tout, et s'il ne juge pas le choix de chacun en matière de partenaires, en tout cas pas à haute voix, nul doute qu'il désapprouve quand même le fait de corrompre la jeunesse. Et pire encore : qu'il espérait mieux de la part de Gojyō. Même s'il n'osera jamais l'avouer et préfère se cacher derrière un autre rempart moral :

« Estime-toi encore heureux que Sanzō n'ait ni les sens exacerbés d'un yōkai et ni l'expérience personnelle pour savoir déchiffrer votre comportement dans ce cas précis.

- C'était un accident, OK ? et personne ne le regrette vraiment, personne n'a forcé l'autre, mais on ne recommencera pas et c'est tout. Alors lâche-moi la grappe, par pitié. »


	5. Gojyo, Sanzo, déni encore

**Titre : **et une deuxième impression  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō, Genjo Sanzō  
**Genre : **UST  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **pour cette version des persos et de leur histoire, Minekura Kazuya

**Thème : ** « première impression », d'après  10 choix... un brouillon que j'avais égaré et retrouvé après avoir refait une autre version (dans ce même recueil, au 3ème volet)  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Entre Gojyō et Sanzō, une attirance physique, une tension non résolue – non résolvable, non réalisable – se traîne depuis le tout début.

L'amour au premier regard ? Oh, non pour eux ça n'existe pas. Mais le désir au premier regard, ça oui…

Je ne couche pas avec les mecs, a balancé Gojyō quand il a rencontré Sanzō. Ça tombe bien, Sanzō non plus.  
Combien sont dans le même cas, l'avoir trouvé beau à se damner, avant de déchanter quelques secondes après à peine ?

Et Sanzō qui ouvre la bouche pour proférer des menaces, arme à l'appui, est-ce la deuxième impression, est-ce la suite logique de la première qui s'étale ?  
Beau mais mal embouché, beau mais dangereux, intouchable, hors de portée du commun des mortels. Pas exactement sacré comme on pourrait le croire. Plutôt peut-être maudit si on pose la main dessus le châtiment divin s'abattra sur vous... par sa propre colère. Beau comme un dieu et tout aussi inaccessible.

Amour et désir sont deux choses séparées. Gojyō est bien placé pour le savoir. L'amour, 'connaît pas, et il n'est pas vraiment intéressé. La satisfaction charnelle en revanche, tant qu'on peut.

Comble d'ironie, ces souvenirs de leur première rencontre, avec leur retour de flamme, reviennent à Gojyō quand ils partagent une cigarette tous les deux après un moment d'excitation, quand l'adrénaline retombe et qu'ils compensent comme ils peuvent.


	6. Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo, expérience

**Titre : **_Has the cat got your tongue?_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cho Hakkai, Son Gokū(/Sha Gojyō)  
**Genre : **gen-ish/un peu cracké  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : ** « langue étrangère » pour 31 jours (o9 mai '12)  
**Prompt : **5/9 day!  
...faut croire que j'y tiens, à ce couple "accidentel"...  
**Nombre de mots : **430

oOo

La route se fait ce jour-là dans un étrange silence. Personne dans l'équipage ne s'en plaindra, un peu de calme pour changer des disputes incessantes étant le bienvenu. Mais tout de même, c'est curieux. La précédente pause date de plusieurs heures, la suivante devrait bientôt être nécessaire, et pourtant personne ne réclame. Pas même Gokū. Aucune plainte quant à sa faim !  
Hakkai le surveille dans le rétroviseur, s'interrogeant sur la signification des indices qu'il détecte.

Gokū s'agite d'une nouvelle façon. Il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, se mordille les lèvres, les lèche. Comme si sa propre bouche par laquelle passent dans un sens tant de bêtises irréfléchies et dans l'autre tant de plats qu'il engloutit sans même prendre le temps de les savourer... comme si elle lui était devenue étrangère. Qu'a-t-il réalisé pour que brusquement, il prenne maintenant le temps de la découvrir ?  
Qu'il ait prononcé sans y penser une énormité et qu'on lui ait conseillé en réponse de désormais tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, Hakkai n'y croit pas. Sanzō n'aurait pas eu la patience et la largesse d'esprit de donner ce conseil, Gojyō aurait bien besoin de l'entendre lui-même, et ça n'est pas lui qui l'a donné. Et quand bien même, un garçon aussi innocent, qu'aurait-il pu dire qui entraîne des conséquences si sévères... non.  
En engloutissant trop vite son repas, a-t-il avalé par erreur quelque chose qui n'était pas censé se manger, provoquant des brûlures et/ou des démangeaisons ? Non plus, il serait venu le trouver ensuite pour se faire soigner ou au moins rassurer.

Il pourrait tendre une perche, demander à la cantonade s'ils ont tous perdu leur langue. Mais d'une part, Sanzō pesterait parce que le silence ça fait du bien : pourquoi le rompre ? Et d'une autre, il voit bien comme au contraire, Gokū semble presque s'en être trouvé une nouvelle, de langue.  
Qu'a-t-il donc fourré dans sa bouche, la langue de quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est seulement alors que Hakkai étend son attention au silence de Gojyō. Lui n'aurait pas dû avoir tant de prudence et commencé à taquiner Gokū sur son étrange comportement beaucoup plus tôt que ça ! Au lieu de quoi, il garde le visage obstinément détourné. Quasiment invisible : le peu qu'on pourrait encore apercevoir sous les mèches de ses cheveux longs est presque aussi rouge !

..._Non_?

La Jeep fait une brusque embardée. Au moins, le chœur de protestations qui s'élève rompt et le silence pesant et le train de pensées proche du déraillement, et ramène un semblant de normalité.


	7. foursome, tous des cons

on dirait que j'ai complètement négligé, à l'époque, d'archiver ce drabble ? j'ai beau fouiller, je n'en retrouve pas trace - ou alors je bigle sévèrement ?

**Titre : **Contre le reste du monde  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples : **Gojyō/Hakkai/Gokū/Sanzō  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Tous Des Cons »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (avril '10)  
**Avertissement : **moi quand on me met des slashs entre les noms je prends ça comme couplage  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Tous des cons. Le reste du monde en général, et le reste de la troupe en particulier. C'est l'opinion générale ici. Mais comme le reste du monde est encore plus invivable et que chaque membre du Sanzō-ikkō, depuis le temps, s'est habitué aux autres et ne pourrait plus en séparé, he bien ils font avec. Ou plutôt ensemble.

L'arrangement deux par deux menaçait de mener à la bataille rangée et ils pouvaient encore moins se permettre du trois contre un – quand même, ils ont leurs standards.  
Alors voilà. Tous les quatre, ensemble, contre le reste du monde, et si le monde n'est pas content tant pis !


	8. Gojyo sans les filles, frustré

**Titre** : désirs désirs  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Saiyuki  
**Personnages** : Gojyo x des filles  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Puis, Axis s'installe sur les hanches dévoilées, ondulant lentement du bassin et ses yeux plongent dans le regard bleu où se reflète un désir identique au sien. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un désir identique au sien, c'est tout ce que Gojyo souhaite.  
De l'appétit sans attente autre que la satisfaction immédiate de la chair, sans lendemain. Dans un corps attrayant. Mais il serait capable de baiser aussi une fille à peine potable tant qu'elle fasse preuve d'enthousiasme et de technique dans ce qu'ils feront. Et surtout, de détachement ensuite.  
Parce que celles qui apprécient tellement sa performance et qui s'amourachent de lui et veulent le retenir, non merci.

Hélas les filles délurées ça ne court pas les rues…


	9. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, un de plus

**Titre : **Inattendu  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Reload  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cho Hakkai x Sha Gojyō x Son Gokū  
**Genre : **tentatives/_lime_  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Légalité : **cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« avec un de plus » pour 7 couples  
**Avertissement :** oh, sûrement pas réaliste du tout ?  
**Nombre de mots : **1150

oOo

De simple frustration physique en besoin de tendresse qui trouvent abri dans une confiance partagée, la relation entre Gojyō et Hakkai évolue. Ce qui semblait impossible aux premiers temps de leur vie commune forcée, des années après, dans cette situation étrange de la route infinie, devient alors désirable.

Le passé mis de côté et le futur encore incertain, ensemble, ils s'apprennent, à se découvrir ; d'abord soi face à l'autre, et mutuellement, bien sûr. Chaque soir offre une ouverture nouvelle. Même la prise d'habitudes, peu à peu, est sujet à émerveillement.

À côté d'eux, Gokū qui grandit s'éveille également à des appétits, à des sentiments nouveaux et comprend mal la jalousie qu'il éprouve face à eux, lui qui n'a personne avec lui les étancher. Il devrait être simplement heureux pour eux, pense-t-il !

C'est déjà bien de se sentir devenir adulte, de voir l'estime des autres pour lui grandir. Les épreuves traversées les ont tous rapprochés.

Sanzō est toujours enfermé dans sa réserve et ils le respectent assez pour ne pas tenter de l'en sortir de force. En retour, ça n'est pas seulement par indifférence ou mépris mais par reconnaissance des limites de chacun qu'il ne se permet aucun commentaire, aucun jugement sur leur vie.

Leur arrangement pourtant est mis à l'épreuve plus tôt qu'ils n'auraient cru. Toutes ces relations changeantes apportent leur lot de confusion.

Gokū n'est plus un enfant désormais, Hakkai le reconnaît bien facilement et cesse même de s'en étonner, et pourtant il garde pour lui des élans de tendresse qu'il ne s'oblige plus à juguler. Jusqu'à cette fois où il se laisse aller à l'embrasser, les surprenant tous deux.  
Si ça n'était un geste d'affection ordinaire envers un enfant adorable, ça ne serait rien. Mais non… Gokū est devenu un jeune homme charmant et Hakkai apprécie réellement d'être près de lui… d'une façon différente d'autrefois, et différente aussi de ce qu'il partage avec Gojyō.

Gojyō de son côté n'a plus aucune honte à parler à Gokū, maintenant qu'il a l'âge, de la vie romantique et sexuelle possible qui l'attend. Et Gokū, désormais, au lieu de hurler, l'écoute avec avidité, avec envie. Et si Gojyō a cessé de se vanter et censure sa vie personnelle, c'est par respect pour Hakkai. Certaines choses ne se partagent pas. Certaines choses ne devraient pas se partager.  
Pourtant dans un moment d'oubli, alors qu'il récapitulait des expériences passées, dans le feu de l'excitation, il s'est laissé aller à un geste un peu osé, que Gokū a laissé faire. Que Gokū a même commencé par encourager et c'est uniquement en se souvenant tous les deux de Hakkai qu'ils ont pris honte de ce qui semblait un jeu presque innocent une minute avant.

Gokū se ronge d'envie, d'accord, mais n'imagine pas s'immiscer entre eux. C'est impossible !  
Oui, il les trouve attirants, tous les deux. Ils sont beaux, il les aime. Ce sont ces amis, il a confiance en eux. Et surtout, il aime voir leur bonheur ensemble. Ça doit être ça, surtout, qui lui plaît tant. Et le fait d'être toujours les uns sur les autres, de rencontrer tellement peu de monde pendant leur long périple, de n'avoir jamais le temps de s'attacher à quiconque d'extérieur à leur groupe. Ça biaise les choses.

Hakkai et Gojyō, de leur côté, se rongent de culpabilité. Ils ont eu du mal à l'admettre au début mais aujourd'hui ils le savent : ils s'aiment et veulent que ça dure autant que possible. Pas question de se séparer comme ça, pour une bêtise à côté.  
Ils se satisfont l'un de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre ; pourquoi chercher ailleurs ? même si l'ailleurs est à portée de main…  
La tentation est impossible à nier. Leur première réponse est de vouloir l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe. Et puis… et puis ça ne concerne pas que chacun, individuellement.  
C'est difficile à faire, mais leurs doutes les impliquent en tant que couple. Un cœur renforce des certitudes juste pour eux deux, bon. Mais il y a encore un troisième parti. Frustrer ainsi Gokū après lui avoir imprudemment fait miroiter quelque chose de défendu, il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. Les sentiments blessés sont partagés.

Il y a le désir charnel inattendu, et il y a l'amour qui ne passera pas si facilement aux oubliettes. Envers lui aussi c'est de l'amour, une autre forme d'amour. Ni Hakkai ni Gojyō en dirait qu'ils considèrent Gokū comme un petit frère – avec l'histoire de leurs familles respectives, ça leur semblerait de mauvais goût. Et c'est un autre mauvais goût que leur laisse cette étrange affaire.

Affaire exceptionnelle, solution exceptionnelle ? Ça n'est peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit, mais il en faut bien une.

L'idée est venue de Hakkai et Gojyō, après avoir protesté surtout pour la forme, a accepté l'idée de tenter l'expérience.

Ils lui ouvrent le lit. À Gokū d choisir s'il lui aussi veut tenter. Deux mains tendues vers lui, deux paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, le même sourire hésitant sur leurs deux visages…  
Un troisième se dessine. Sans un mot, sur un geste de tête, avec toutes ces mains qui se nouent ensemble, l'invitation est acceptée.

Gokū les rejoint et se laisse glisser entre eux.

Gojyō et Hakkai se connaissent et savent déjà s'aimer. C'est en accord qu'ils le découvrent.  
Ensemble, ils explorent leurs corps, leurs réactions.

Gokū se laisser faire d'abord, comblé rien de d'être là, avant de s'enhardir et tenter ensuite de rendre les caresses, les baisers.  
Les mains, les bouches avides se donnent, se prennent, se partagent.  
Gojyō et Hakkai l'entourent, l'incluent si bien entre leur duo que bientôt, tout se fond.

Gokū n'est pas invité ici comme un jouet pour pimenter leurs ébats habituels ; il n'est pas pour autant tout à fait leur égal, leur triangle reste un peu bancal. Ça en sera probablement que pour cette fois, ou peut-être, qui sait, ça se développera en encore autre chose.  
Mais pour cet instant, c'est ce qu'ils désirent tellement tous les trois, sans plus d'arrière-pensée, sans culpabilité, avec juste du plaisir… un goût de bonheur.


End file.
